Barney Home Video
Barney Home Video is a logo that is seen on many old Barney tapes. Scare Factor: None to medium. It depends on what you think of Barney's grin. It can just annoy others like the 1st logo, though. But the stars may cause uncanny feelings to some people. For my opinion, it's medium to high because I'm afraid of the star zooming but I'm not afraid of Barney. Nicknames: "Barney the Dinosaur", "Star of Doom" Category:Scary Logos Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:White Logos Category:Unexpected Logos Category:Zooming Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:1995 Category:Annoying Logos Category:Childish Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1995 Category:Unscary Logos Category:Simple Logos Category:Cute Logos Category:Lavender Logos Category:Sweet Logos Category:1992 Category:Funny Logos Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make Cindy cry Category:Logos that make Libby cry Category:Logos hated by Everyone Category:R.I.P. Headphone Users Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Black Logos Category:I love you, you love me, we are happy—I JUST HAD IT! �� Category:Logos that make Oishi Kawaii cry Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Logos that scare Unikitty Category:Logos that make Cylindria cry Category:Logos that make Toadette cry Category:Home Video Companies Category:Logos that scare the K-Fee Zombie Category:Logos that make the Z-Squad cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls Z cry Category:Logos that make the Ojamajos cry Category:Logos that make The Fairies cry Category:Logos that make The Zoots cry Category:Logos that make The Glimmies cry Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Logos that make Tomoka Minato cry Category:Logos that make Maho Misawa cry Category:Logos that make Saki Nagatsuka cry Category:Logos that make Hinata Hakamada cry Category:Logos that make Airi Kashii cry Category:Logos that make Unikitty cry Category:Logos that make Bliss cry Category:Taken From "Barney & Friends" Category:Logos that make Hanazuki cry Category:Logos that make Kiazuki cry Category:Logos that make Miyumi cry Category:Logos that make Joy (Inside Out) laugh Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logo that explode bomby Category:OH THE HUMANITY! Category:Logos that are so scary they make you poop your pants at Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur and he gets so mad that he kills RobotboyFTW PeppaPigFTL and everyone fucking cries and floods GoCity and they let you pay a huge fine for fucking up GoCity Category:Logos that make Barney jump out of the Barney home Video logo and come to fart and you will laugh cry the shit out of you for Barney farting on you Category:Logos that are nightmares to thanos that thanos even clicks his fingers when he sees the Ident/logo/anything, etc Category:Bad Logos Category:Logos that make the Tiddlytubbies make lots of noise Category:Logos that make Tsukishima Kirari cry Category:Logos that make Yukino Noel cry Category:Logos that make Hanasaki Kobeni cry Category:Logos that scare Looney Tunes Category:Logos that make Kotobuki Ran cry Category:Logos that make Yamazaki Miyu cry Category:Logos that make Hoshino Aya cry Category:Logos that make Eva Wei cry